Ratchet's Final Fantasy
by Rynobuster
Summary: When Ratchet and the character's from Final Fantasy 7 and 8 team up against him you just know it's going to be cool. You don't need to know anything about Final Fantasy to understand this!
1. What the hell is that?

**Chapter 1**

Ratchet walked through the doors to the bridge. Sasha had just called him via transmitter and told him there was something he should see. He stepped casually up to the centre of the room were Sasha was. "You said you wanted me."

"Yeh, take a look at this will you." Ratchet looked through the glass window in the direction Sasha was pointing. Swirling around in the middle of space was a large purple "hole" in space.

"What the hell is that?" Ratchet asked.

"We don't know that's the problem. We think it's either a very strange black hole or a very strange warp hole. We sent some scanners down but apparently to them there's nothing there."

"Want me to take a look?"

"That's what we called you down for." Ratchet walked back to his quarters to fetch Clank and his omni-wrench. He told Clank all that was going on and what they were going out to do. Ratchet put on his magnaplate armour (he found the infernox armour to hard to move in) turned on the oxygen supplier and launched himself into space. They both floated over to the "hole" and surveyed it, looking for any sign of what it could be.

"It's all so weird." Ratchet said and put out a hand to touch it. As soon as his hand made contact everything started to spin, it seemed that him touching it had just "activated" it and started pulling them in. Ratchet reached out to try and grab Clank but couldn't seem to find him. He tried to call out but his voice wouldn't work. He was just falling… falling… falling…

"Ugghh" Ratchet pulled himself off the ground and dusted himself down. "Oh shit, what happened? Clank?" Ratchet looked around; he seemed to be in a clearing in the middle of a wood, the light filtering through the treetops. But no Clank, all he could hear was a deep sound of breathing. Deep sound of breathing? Deep sound of breathing! Ratchet twirled around and found himself staring in the face of some sort of huge lizard. It was standing upright on two feet and its arms had huge blades on the end of them. Ratchet tried to pull out his Omni-wrench but the creature knocked him aside. It was moving in with its arms raised about to strike, when a man jumped out from the top of one of the tree's and landed on the creatures head. The man couldn't be that old he looked actually around 17. The man pulled out a long blade with a trigger on the hilt, a gunblade, Ratchet remembered facing an inexperienced gladiator with one of these. A powerful weapon if used right. The man quickly grabbed hold of the creatures' snout and swung round to face it. Then with one quick movement he pushed the gunblade into the creature's throat and twisted. The thing roared in pain and fell to the ground, were it exploded into tiny wisps of multi-coloured smoke. The man walked over to Ratchet.

"You want to be careful; monsters live in large numbers in the forests." He replaced his gunblade into its sheath. "The name's Squall, Squall Leonhart"


	2. he appears

**Chapter 2**

Aerith groaned. What had happened? She had been in class one minute and now she was here, wherever "here" was. She got up and yawned and began to come up with a plan. She wasn't sure were she was but she was sure there would be monsters nearby so she decided she'd need to be careful when going around this weird place also if she made it here possibly some of her classmates had made it here. If she could find Cloud he'd know what to do, he always knew what to do. She sighed; Cloud had always looked after her, ever since she had moved to the school two years ago. He was such a nice person yet always looking troubled, and most of all he always was uncomfortable around "him". She shudder "he" was a very quiet character, he didn't have any friends at school, and anyway, she thought, nobody would want to be "his" friend anyway. She suddenly thought, if she had made it here maybe "he" had too! "I'll have to be extremely careful" she said to herself. She needed to find Cloud.

"Well, well, is poor Aerith all on her own?" Aerith spun around and their standing in front of her was one of the school's worst bully's. Seifer. "All lost are we, without are boyfriend Cloud too look after us?" he laughed.

"Get away from me" Aerith said getting up of the ground. Seifer laughed again and drew his gunblade kicking Aerith back to the ground at the same time. She shielded her eyes, ready to feel the pain she expected from the gunblade, but there was nothing. She looked up and found Seifer being held up in the air by the throat of a man with long, white hair wearing a black cloak. "Oh no!" she thought to herself. "It's him! It's him! I have to get out of here!" She clumsily got up and started to run into the forest, behind her the man had drawn a long sword and thrusted it into Seifer's stomach going straight through and coming out the other end. Seifer screamed and the man dropped him. As Seifer fell to his knees in one quick movement the man had completely removed Seifer's head from his body. Letting the decapitated corpse fall to the ground the man looked up into the woods the girl had run into.

"Well if it's a chase she wants" the man said in a calm well spoken voice. "Then that's what she'll get" With that he flew up into the trees and began to run in the direction Aerith had gone in.

"And so, where are we heading?" Ratchet asked.

"We're not "heading" anywhere" Squall replied.

"Then, where are we going?"

"We're going to try and find anybody else who made it here."

"Hey you're right and wait I need to find Clank and maybe even Sasha made it here!"

"Your friends?"

"Yep."

"Well we'll keep an eye out for them at the moment I'm looking for someone in particular."

"Whose's that"

"A friend of mine, his name's Cloud."


	3. A new ally

**Chapter 3**

"Outer space huh?" Squall said walking towards the edge of the forest. "That's pretty neat, what's it like out there?"

"Not all that great, it's all just blackness, stars and planets"

"But surely it must've been pretty cool when you first got up there"

"Yeh, I guess. Anyway were are you from? What's your life like?" Squall looked away and frowned.

"My past doesn't matter all I can really say is that I'm currently just at a school were I mostly learn to fight monsters, self-protection, that sort of shit which I already know." They were both quiet after that and just kept walking; eventually they reached the edge of the forest. Squall looked around and then sharply turned right and kept walking.

"Hey, wait up!" Ratchet yelled. "Why are we heading this way?"

"Look up, see that smoke? Somebody's made a camp. Not the cleverest idea, making a fire. The more intelligent monsters can tell by smoke that people had made camp somewhere as well as other, maybe more dangerous people" Squall looked away _like him _he thought.

"You think it might be Cloud then." Squall nodded. "Well, we'll soon find out anyway won't we."

Yuffie checked her pockets, luckily all the things she had had before being transported here were still there. Her purse, mini torch and most importantly, her shurikens. They were all there. She sat down on a nearby clump of grass and thought through what she should do. She had had some lessons on basic survival tips back at the school although most of the lessons were more about just fighting monsters. She sighed; when she was transported she also had a backpack with some food that would probably last her a couple of days but what if she had to spend the rest of her life here? She put the thought out of her head and decided the best thing to do first was to make a camp. She got up and swung the backpack onto her back and then walked away to try and find a suitable place to camp.

Ratchet looked round the corner at the camp they had been tracking. "There's nobody there Squall" Ratchet said. Together they walked over to the now deserted camp. Someone had definitely been there, but whoever it was they certainly weren't there anymore.

"Ratchet, look footpri…" Suddenly there came a tremendous roar coming from the direction of a set of a trail of footprints. Squall un-sheathed his gunblade and Ratchet pulled out his omni-wrench. They both ran off in the direction of the roar. They kept running until they got to a small valley in which was a gigantic half dog, half dinosaur beast and fighting it was a man with blonde hair and a huge buster sword. "Cloud!" Squall shouted and rushed down to fight alongside the man with Ratchet right behind him. The beast took a swipe with its claws at Ratchet who blocked it with his omni-wrench. The creature then leant down for a bite at Squall, who stepped to the side. While the beast brought its head down, the man grabbed on to its ear and as it brought its head back up it brought the man up with him. From the top the man took out his buster sword and pushed it into the monster's head. The beast roared in agony and fell to the ground and explouded into multi-coloured wisps of smoke.

"Thanks for the help" the man said. "It's good to know I'm not the only one here. Good to see you made it Squall, and you are?" The man looked towards Ratchet.

"The names Ratchet.

"Nice to meet you Ratchet." The man said. Although Ratchet somehow didn't think that he really meant it. "I'm Cloud, Cloud Strife"

"From another planet?" Cloud said. "No wonder you look so, well, different"

"Hey I could say the same about you!" Ratchet said smiling although none of the others smiled with him. _Geez. _Ratchet thought_ What a depressing bunch _

"I was thinking Cloud" Squall said. "If we made it here maybe others from our class made it here. Yuffie, Seifer, Sep…" Squall suddenly stopped. "I'm pretty tired" Squall said. "I think I'll get some rest."

"Me too" Cloud said.

"Guess I might as well then." Ratchet said.

In the treetops sat a man with a long black cloak and long, white hair. "A perfect chance" he said to himself. "A perfect time to kill. All of them. All of them will pay for what they did. What they did to mother. I'll kill them all!" He said. He smiled and flew off into the night.


	4. Yuffie's crossing

**Chapter 4**

Squall yawned; he pulled back the flap on his tent and stepped out to find Cloud cleaning his sword.

"He's here" Cloud said.

"I know"

"If we find him we're going to have to be ready to fight, and even then we stand a good chance of being beaten."

"Well, there are three of us."

"That doesn't change anything his power is un-natural, and by the way." Cloud looked at Ratchet's tent. "Your friend hasn't really helped at all has he? Do we really need him?"

"He knows how to fight, that's all that matters."

"I havn't seen him do anything spectacular yet."

"He was able to block that monster's blow with that thing of his; he should be able to block a sword blow"

"From him?" Cloud said. Squall sighed.

"We'll see."

"You think we're gunna meet him?" Squall nodded. Ratchet pulled back the flap to his own tent, yawning.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeh" Squall said. "We're just trying to think up of a way to get out of this land.

"Island" Cloud said. Everyone turned to him. "When I got here I was on the edge of that tall cliff there" Cloud pointed up to a large cliff. "I could see all around the place, I'm afraid we're surrounded by water."

"I guess are best chance would be to find the edge of the island and then walk the whole way round to try and find a boat or something." Squall said.

"Good idea Ratchet said. "Let's get going" and with that they all set off.

Yuffie had walked partially into the forest to collect some firewood. She was able to find reasonable sized logs to burn, and when she went down to pick up a large twig she heard a rustling in the trees above her. She put down the wood and looked up then again behind her this time she heard it again, then once more but this time she was able to catch a glimpse of a long black cloak. She stepped back, she knew what, who was up there and she knew she wasn't safe. She started to slowly walk back when the man dropped out from the tree a few meters in front of her. He looked up at her and smiled. Yuffie screamed and ran as fast as she could back to the camp. _I have to get away! It's him! _ She ran full speed back towards camp but she knew she couldn't outrun him. It was when she returned to the camp she knew her fate was sealed. Her camp was placed on the end of a cliff there was nowhere to run except backwards or over the cliff into the sea. She got as far back as she could and saw him walking out if the trees, smiling. Panicking she removed one of her shurikens from her belt and threw it at him hoping to slow him down to give her time to escape. As the shuriken flew through the air time seemed to slow down for Yuffie, she saw the shuriken fly towards his face with amazing accuracy, but he just casually as if it were nothing as swatting away a fly caught the shuriken in mid-air. Yuffie turned around, trying to work out roughly how far the fall was and if she could maybe swim to shore. These ideas flew out of her head as she felt a sharp pain in between her shoulder blades. He had caught the shuriken and threw it back at her; her own shuriken was now imbedded in her back, losing consciousness she toppled over the side of the cliff. Smiling like he normally did he walked back to his main camp, something was telling him that his base wasn't empty. More lives to repay he thought to himself.

"I think we should go in" Squall said. They had been walking round the perimeter of the island and had found an abandoned warehouse.

"I agree it is worth having a look." Cloud replied.

"Come on then gang!" Ratchet said. "Let's check out" They both looked at Ratchet as if he had just said something very stupid and embarrassing.

"Ok then" Squall replied. They walked up to the warehouse's steel gates and pulled them back quietly. There was a short bend before the huge space of the warehouse itself meaning one of them could check to see if the coast was clear. Cloud went up to take a peek round the corner and came back very white and whispered to Squall. Ratchet crept up and took a look himself, the warehouse wasn't deserted. There were three people there. One of them had long, white, hair and a long black cloak. The other was a girl with fair, black hair, and the other he recognized. It was Sasha.


	5. One wing or another?

**Chapter 5**

Ratchet tried to call out to Sasha. To try and warn her of what was going to happen. He wanted to help but he knew what was coming, in one quick maneuver the man shot out his sword and impaled Sasha. Her eyes filled with a sense of shock and surprise. She coughed up blood and fell to the ground. "Sasha! NO!" Ratchet yelled, and drew his omni-wrench and ran at the man with Cloud and Squall right behind him. "you fucking bastard you killed her! I'll fucking kill you!" Ratchet ran at the man with no intention of stopping, despite Squall's calls of warning. The girl with black hair had ran behind Squall, shaking. Ratchet went to slash his wrench down but the man grabbed his weapon and pulled it while Ratchet was still holding on. The man's strength was immense. He threw Ratchet across the room, causing him to crash into the wall behind him. Cloud and Squall had made it over to the man and were fighting him now. Cloud stabbed forward with his sword which the man knocked out of the way with his hand, Squall then took a swipe at the mans arm with his gunblade which the man parried with his sword. The fight went on; although Cloud and Squall were strong the man was still winning. Ratchet got up and went to join the fight although it was currently raging on the other side of the warehouse. Before he was able to reach them, the man kicked out at Squall knocking him to the ground, and struck an almighty blow at Cloud's sword causing it to fly out of his hands, just before the man went to slash down and finish Cloud off another man in red robes dropped from the ceiling.

"Squall get Rinoa and the rest out of here!" Squall got up and took hold of the girl with black hairs hand.

"Guys come on!" Squall shouted.

"What are we doing here? That guy's gunna get slaughtered!" Ratchet shouted.

"We need to rest."

"Alright before we go back in fill me in on what's going on. I don't even now who those guys are!" Ratchet replied.

"This is Rinoa" Squall said pointing at the girl. "That guy in the red robes is called Vincent.

"Ok and the other guy?"

"He's …" Squall stopped and breathed in slowly. "His name is Sephiroth."

"Ratchet and the others ran back into the warehouse to see Vincent firing two pistols at Sephiroth who was dodging them and deflecting them with his sword. When the others waked into Sephiroth's line of view, he looked at them and smiled. Without warning Sephiroth suddenly sprouted a wing from his left shoulder and flew up, smashing through the glass roof of the building.

"I'll get him" Cloud said.

"Cloud if you go up there you'll be killed!" Squall replied. _Up there? _Ratchet thought. _How?_

"Somebody's gotta try." Cloud then looked up at the hole in the ceiling and then sprouted a wing of his own and flew up to follow after him.


	6. The battle of the skies

**Chapter 6**

Cloud flew up through the hole Sephiroth had made to find him waiting for Cloud. They both drew their weapons and flew at each other. Their swords clashed in the air sending sparks flying out in all directions. Sephiroth quickly then took a swipe at Clouds stomach which he evaded. Cloud then charged forward with his sword out to try and knock Sephiroth of balance, Sephiroth managed to fly out the way. Cloud had a better chance of managing to hit Sephiroth although his swords weight slowed him down. Sephiroth however was more powerful and quicker. Ratchet, Squall and Rinoa had run outside and were observing the battle from the ground. Cloud lashed out with a quick slash at Sephiroth's left arm which managed to draw a small amount of blood. This stunned Sephiroth for a minute. Felling that he'd won, Cloud swung his buster sword at Sephiroth's head, realizing to late it was a trick. Sephiroth flew under Cloud at tremendous speed appearing behind him before Cloud could do anything about it. Sephiroth brought his sword crashing down towards Cloud's left, Cloud yelled out in pain, and in his anger flew backwards into Sephiroth. Sephiroth lost his balance and fell out of the air crashing into a tree nearby, and sliding down to the ground. Cloud then clumsily flew back down to Ratchet, Squall and Rinoa. His last battle had really tired him out.

Yuffie forced herself to stay awake. She had grabbed hold of a branch a short way down and was now slowly trying to climb back up. Panting she put her right hand back on the top of the cliff. She was nearly there just a bit more. She pulled herself up using all the strength she had left. She just managed to pull herself all the way back up to were she had met Sephiroth. She stopped to rest now that she had reached the top. She had to do something, she did have some bandages with her but they were in her backpack which had fallen over the cliff when she fell. If she could just find someone…

Squall helped Cloud walk over to were their bandages were. Sephiroth had cut off Cloud's left arm from just below the elbow, which was now bleeding rapidly. Squall tried to wrap the bandages around Cloud's stump of an arm without causing him too much pain.

"Squall, I'm fine. Please 'it'll be okay." Cloud said, trying to stop Squall from bandaging his wound.

"It won't be "okay" you've lost a bloody arm for god's sake." After bandaging Cloud up best they could they set off to try and find Sephiroth. As they suspected he had gone, there was a small trail of blood leading a couple of meters but Sephiroth had obviously seen his mistake and stopped the trail of red he was leaving behind him.

They had been walking for what seemed hours looking for any trace of Sephiroth but there was nothing. Eventually they decided to stop for something to eat. Squall and Rinoa had gone further ahead to try and work out where they were, leaving Cloud and Ratchet back at the camp.

"I'm sorry." Cloud said to Ratchet.

"What for?"

"Your friend, I'm sorry for what happened."

"Lets just not talk about it okay? It hurts to think about it."

"I didn't take you for granted before, maybe just because of how you look, but now I see that you're just like one of us, you have friends and feelings about them."

"Hey, that's okay. Friends, right?" Ratchet held out his hand. Cloud smiled.

"Friends" and shook Ratchets hand.

"So… who is this Sephiroth guy and how come you've both got wings?"

"It's complicated all I can say is, his mother was injected with things called Jenova cells which sorta turned her half-demon, and I was a test and they used these cells on me as well." Ratchet didn't really understand any of it but before he could question Cloud on it Rinoa burst from out from the trees panting.

"We found someone else! Squall's with her now."

"Who is it?" Cloud asked.

"Yuffie, oh please hurry!" They all ran after Rinoa until they came to a cliff and found Squall holding a girl with short, black hair who was breathing slowly.

"Cloud, Squall…" she was speaking very quietly "he's here, Sephiroth… he threw my… shuriken... into…" She was getting quieter every moment.

"Yuffie rest, don't speak." Squall said.

"It's to late Squall… I'm… going… but before I go… just know that… I…" Her head then fell to her side. Squall laid her down and held her cold hand. She was dead.


	7. Vincent's fight and Aerith's fate

**Chapter 7**

The sun was beginning to set. The four of them had buried Yuffie and Sasha on the edge of the forest near the warehouse. Rinoa was sobbing quietly and even Cloud and Squall let out a tear or two. Ratchet however just sat and looked at the clump of ground were Sasha had been buried. He should have gone to her, to try and save her instead of going after Sephiroth. Maybe he could have saved her.

"It wasn't your fault." Ratchet looked around to find Cloud behind him. "You couldn't have done anything. Once Sephiroth gets you there's nothing you can do."

"You know funnily enough this isn't helping."

"Sorry." Ratchet sighed.

"I've gotta find Clank. I lost Sasha and I'm not gunna lose another friend."

Vincent began to set up camp. When Cloud had gone up after Sephiroth all the others had gone outside giving him a chance to slip away. Although he didn't regret saving their lives he didn't want to travel around with them. He worked alone. He was just about to lie down for the night when he heard a rustling in the trees above him. He quickly rolled backwards just in time to avoid a man falling down from the trees with his sword pointing down. Vincent drew his pistols for what he was sure would be his final battle, against Sephiroth.

The light began to fade, and the group got up and decided to move on to camp somewhere less out in the open. With Squall leading they moved out into the forest. Eventually they reached a place which seemed to be safe, so they set up the tents and took out some packaged food for them to eat. Cloud went out to check the area perimeter while the rest of them stayed at the camp wrapped in blankets to keep warm. They didn't dare light a fire incase Sephiroth should see the smoke rise from the trees. Ratchet was about to get some sleep when he heard a yell from the trees in the direction which Cloud had gone in. They got up and ran to were they had heard the yell. They reached a small clearing and found Cloud on his knees crying, holding something long and pink. Rinoa took a look and put her hands to her mouth. Squall merely looked away in disgust. Ratchet saw that Cloud was actually holding a girl in a pink dress. She was dead. "Aerith… no…" Cloud laid her down and wept quietly.

Vincent fired an onslaught of bullets at Sephiroth one of them hit its target, imbedding itself in Sephiroth's right leg. Sephiroth winced and ran at Vincent; he pushed his sword into the ground and pole-vaulted into Vincent sending him into a tree behind him. He quickly self-righted himself and drew a large shotgun from his belt. He had to be careful as he only had five bullets. He fired once, Sephiroth rolled out the way. He fired another two bullets which both missed. He then fired another which didn't hit but grazed Sephiroth's left shoulder. He saved his last bullet in case he should need it later on. He then pulled out a long knife and swung it at Sephiroth which he deflected with his sword, pulling out another pistol with his spare hand, Vincent fired at Sephiroth while keeping him back with his knife. He knew it wouldn't be long until he ran out of bullets but he kept going for as long as he could. Sephiroth dodged the bullets and kept moving at Vincent causing him to step backwards all the time. Eventually they reached the cliff were Yuffie had had her encounter with Sephiroth. It wasn't long before they were both on the edge of the cliff. Sephiroth brought his sword up knocking the gun out of Vincent's hand; he then went for a swipe at Vincent which he parried with his knife. Sephiroth then kicked Vincent's hand with the knife in out of the way and then pushed the butt of his sword into Vincent's chest; Vincent stepped back, winded, and wobbled on the edge of the cliff. Sephiroth pushed Vincent, thinking he'd won; Vincent shot his hand out and grabbed hold of Sephiroth's cloak. Pulling Sephiroth down with him Vincent toppled over the edge. Sephiroth panicked and grabbed the end of the cliff and held on for dear life, meanwhile Vincent was holding onto Sephiroth's legs trying to pull Sephiroth down. If he was going to die then he would take Sephiroth down with him. Sephiroth gritted his teeth he couldn't hold on much longer his fingers were slipping. Vincent took out his knife and rammed it into Sephiroth's already wounded leg. Sephiroth cried out in pain and let go off the cliff. He drew his sword to face Vincent. Together they both fell, locked in combat to face the water that waited below them.


	8. The final battle begins

**Chapter 8**

Squall would have preferred to have continued on to try and camp for the night but Cloud insisted they go back and bury Aerith with Sasha and Yuffie. Squall might have refused to double back but he knew what Aerith meant to Cloud so agreed to return. While they were placing Aerith into the hole they had made Rinoa burst into tears.

"So many friends. I never thought I'd have to bury all my friends." Cloud didn't cry, ratchet thought he just didn't want to seem weak, but then he remembered how silent he had felt when they buried Sasha. Ratchet wanted to comfort Cloud but he didn't know what to say, in the end he decided just to keep quiet.

"I just thought" Cloud said. Trying to put his mind off of Aerith's death. "Where's Vincent?"

Vincent forced himself to stay above the water. After all he'd been through it would be very embarrassing to drown now. He began to tread water and saw a nearby beach to his left. He was very weak and tired, his fight at the top had really worn him down and in the fall Sephiroth had cut him twice down the right arm and once across the chest. The wounds weren't fatal but they were the last thing he wanted at the moment. He crawled up the beach and lay down on the shore trying to catch his breath. He decided although he didn't want to he needed to team up with Squall and the others. The warehouse wasn't too far off, and hopefully the group hadn't gone too far from it. He still had one pistol his knife and a shotgun with one bullet in. He first knew that he needed to sleep, the last battle he had been running purely on adrenaline. As soon as he'd rested enough he would set out to find the others.

Ratchet woke up sweating he had had a nightmare in which he kept seeing Sephiroth killing Sasha over and over. He looked around to find the rest of the group already up watching him whilst cooking what appeared to be a rabbit.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Wherever we are they still seem to have appropriate food." Cloud said. Ratchet yawned.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long, only twenty minutes roughly." Rinoa answered smiling. Clearly in a better mood than she had been yesterday.

"What are we planning to do today then?" The others looked at each other.

"We've been thinking" Rinoa said. "If we have to we could probably build a raft to escape but Sephiroth could possibly get us during then. So…" Ratchet suddenly understood.

"So you want to take down Sephiroth now. They all nodded. "Then we'd better get going. They started by checking the forest but couldn't find anyone there. Squall suggested they get higher up to get a better view. They climbed to the top of a nearby hill and looked down.

"Found him" Cloud pointed slightly to the right and there enough was a man with long white hair. He wasn't doing anything, just as if he was waiting. Ratchet thought this was curious but didn't mention it, all the others were to busy concentrating on the best way to get down without being spotted. They made their way into some bushes, literally just a few meters away from Sephiroth.

"Perfect" Squall said. "We'll get the element of surprise.

"No we won't Cloud said. Everyone looked at him, he looked quite panicked.

"Why not?" Rinoa asked.

"Because he already knows we're here. With that Sephiroth turned around smiling like he normally did. Cloud stepped out of the bushes, his sword drawn. Squall and Ratchet followed his example and stepped out to. Rinoa stayed behind. She didn't have a weapon with her, and wasn't a very skilled fighter anyway.

"You'll pay for what you did to Aerith and the others" Cloud said, a tone of hatred in his voice.

"I somehow doubt that" Sephiroth answered drawing his sword. "Come, show me your strength. The three stepped forward. The final battle had begun.


	9. The duel of the fates

**Chapter 9**

Sephiroth pulled off his cloak clearly ready to fight. He wasn't going to just easily kill them like he had with the others. He had acquired a lot of cuts and bruises on his way down the cliff but clearly was still in a condition ready to kill. Ratchet was surprised how strong he looked although he looked slightly fragile when he was wearing his cloak (which he obviously wasn't) he was very muscular and could quite easily deal a fatal blow without even trying. He jumped up into the air getting a good deal of height and spun around his sword raised ready to come down at Cloud. Cloud lifted his sword to block the blow, he managed to stop it but the force brought him down to the floor. Ratchet stepped in the way so Sephiroth couldn't take a swipe at Cloud only to be picked up and thrown into Squall. Together they smashed into a tree; this gave Cloud the time to get back to his feet though. Their swords clashed in the air sending sparks into the air as it had when they had previously fought in the sky.

"Why should I fear you?" Sephiroth said. "You're quite clearly "armless"" He laughed to himself looking at Cloud's stump of what was originally an arm. Squall had come in from behind to try and slash at Sephiroth. Sephiroth however just did a back flip over Squall, Squall tried to turn around but found Sephiroth's sword waiting for him. He pulled his head back in time to avoid any fatal damage but Sephiroth still cut a deep line across Squall's face sending blood all over. Rinoa gasped from behind the tree she was hiding behind. Ratchet jumped up and went for a hyper-strike at Sephiroth but Sephiroth just kicked out sending Ratchet back to the tree he had just come from. Cloud crouched down and tried to slash at Sephiroth's legs. Sephiroth simply jumped up and kicked Cloud in the face. Sephiroth then quickly spun around to block the attack from Squall's gunblade. Sephiroth then went to attempt to knock the gunblade out of Squall's hand but instead got hit in the stomach by Ratchet's omni-wrench which Ratchet had hurled at him. Sephiroth fell to the ground with a large cut in his stomach which the omni-wrench had done when it hit him. He rolled backwards to avoid the two attacks from Squall and Cloud. He then jumped into the air between Cloud and Squall and kicked out hitting both of them in the face at the same time. Ratchet was going over to pick up his omni-wrench which Sephiroth stepped on to stop him from retrieving it. With nowhere to run ratchet looked away to face the blow he expected. There was no pain instead he heard a loud gunshot. He looked round to see Sephiroth had a large bullet hole going straight through him. Behind him was Vincent a shotgun in his hands. Taking the chance he had he rammed his omni-wrench into Sephiroth's chest. His eye's opened wide and looked surprised.

"This is for Sasha"

"And this is for Aerith" Cloud had come up to the left of Sephiroth and swung his sword, separating Sephiroth's head from his body. Pulling out his omni-wrench Sephiroth's body fell to the floor.

"And so it's over." Squall said.

"What's over?" They all looked around, none of them had said that and Sephiroth would certainly find it hard to speak in his current state.

"Who was that?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet? Is that you?" the voice was coming from Sephiroth's cloak, and a small metal head poked out from underneath.

"Clank!" Ratchet shouted, and rushed over to meet his missing friend.


	10. Goodbye

**Chapter 10**

Clank explained how Sephiroth had come across him. Apparently all Clank could remember was waking up and finding Sephiroth looking at him with great curiosity.

"It was if he'd never seen a robot in his life! He was almost scared of me I'd say."

"We haven't actually ever seen a robot." Squall said.

"Really? How odd I always thought there would be robots in the parallel universe."

"You mean their world is a parallel universe to ours and there are hundreds of other universes!" Ratchet said excitedly.

"No just the one"

"Oh"

"Look is there any way we can get back?" Cloud asked.

"And where are we anyway?" Vincent asked.

"Well I'm not to sure were we are although my guess is that we're nowhere."

"Nowhere." Squall said. "How can we be nowhere?"

"What I mean is that we're in a place between both universes."

"So we're stuck here?"

"No, technically the portal should still be were you appeared from. Hopefully it should just take you back to where you came from."

"So we won't see each other again." Rinoa said.

"Just me and Ratchet."

"We'd better get going." Ratchet said. "We're running out of food anyway."

"Let's go then." Squall said.

They reached the clearing where Ratchet had appeared at. It was very quiet; they were most likely the only people there. Sure enough there was the portal, a dark blue colour swirling about suspended by nothing.

"We'll go first" Squall said. Putting his arm in front of Ratchet. Squall walked up to the portal and nodded to Ratchet, clearly not wanting a long goodbye. Without looking back he walked straight through the portal. Disappearing as he passed through. Vincent then stepped up.

"See yeh kid" he said as he then walked into the portal disappearing as Squall had. Rinoa then came up. She walked over to Ratchet and hugged him.

"I'm sure we'll meet again" she said although Ratchet very much doubted it. She put back her head and walked into the portal just as Squall and Vincent had. Cloud then stepped forward and held out his left arm to Ratchet then realized he had no left arm and held out his right arm instead.

"I think Rinoa's right. We will see each other again." Ratchet was beginning to think they might. "Take care of yourself Ratchet." He then stepped through the portal as well leaving Ratchet and Clank all by themselves.

"Guess this is it." Ratchet said. He then took hold of Clank's arm. "I'm not gunna lose you again alright?" Together they then stepped through the portal to embrace what lay on the other side.

**The end**

That was the end of the story. I've been thinking of writing a sequel with more R+C and FF characters. I'd like you to say if you think I should. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
